Love Don't Die
by TaintedOwl
Summary: Being Cupid was no fun. Before her mother had killed her she had warned her not to wear her heart on her sleeve. Emma knows but when everyone thinks your evil its hard not to attach. But the seven sins are coming and they want their sister back. It's time to face the guardians and everything she fears to help.
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this when I was listening to my favorite song "Love Don't Die" by the Fray.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma skipped up the stairs. Her mother was in her room doing who knows what. Emma may have been about six or eight but she was interested.

"Momma!" Emma said happily opening her mother's door. Her mother kneeled in front of a mirror and looked over.

"Mom you look very bello!" Emma said sweetly. Her mother was arguably the most beautiful woman in all of Venice. Her red hair hung to her hips and she had a flawless complexion with emerald eyes. Emma was described as flawless complexion yes but ruby eyes and white hair. Her mother kneeled in front of Emma.

"Emma I just want to say... I've fallen in love." Her mother said sadly. Emma smiled.

"That's good!" Emma said happily. Her mother's eyes were filled with sadness.

"Emma I just want to say. Love can be so terrible and so beautiful all at once. It makes people do things they otherwise never would do. Never wear your heart on your sleeve Emma." Mother said. Emma cocked her head.

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma asked.

"Emma I love you." Mother said. She pulled out a shining knife and plunged it into Emma's heart.

Emma felt waves a pain jolt her. She spun and collapsed to the ground, a halo of blood forming around her.

"Momma... Why.." Emma gasped weakly. Her mother kneeled beside her.

"The person I love doesn't want you as his child. I'm sorry Emma. Please never wear your heart on your sleeve. It might get stolen." Mother said sadly. Emma arched her back in the white hot pain, gasped, then gave into the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma's eyes flashed open and she gasped. The pain was gone and so was the knife.

"Welcome Cupid." A voice said. Emma spun in circles. Who had said that? A puddle was right in front of her and Emma gasped.

Her hair was down to her waist and her skin was like snow. She had light pink eyes. Even more startling were her clothes. She had a short shirt that exposed some of her bell that was a light pink dotted with white. The sleeves and sides were halfway slit up. Her skirt was short and also slightly slit up but a slightly darker pink color. A gold bow and a quiver of golden arrows were slung over her back.

Just missing the wing.

They curved around her as white as snow and feathered like a birds.

What had happened?

"Did you see it?" A voice called out. Boy definitely. Emma backed into the shadows right into another person.

"Hello." Emma screamed. The woman had blond hair and green eyes. She looked so much like mother...

Emma shot away and heard the woman and some others behind her yelling. Emma shot into the sky, half scared and half reveling in the flight.

Who were they?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

I will write more for A Moment In Time if a review is posted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your words in my head, knives in my heart"

That is from Human by Christina Perri.(Is that how it is spelled?" I just thought that that lyric is like how Cupid died because when her mother stabbed her in the heart she warned her about wearing her heart on her sleeve.

Which by the way means try not to get your heart stolen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma spun and floated through the air, playing with the wind. So much had changed in the last ten years when she woke up.

She didn't have shoes just white loose socks. Stopping she drew back her bow and aimed. "Last one." She muttered under her breath.

The gold arrow luckily went straight and hit a young guy in the back. Now hopefully everything would go smoothly and no spirits would mess with it.

One month after waking up, apparently she destroyed romances instead of helping create them. Only about half of the people she shot would actually be able to fall in love.

It wasn't even her! She had discovered her other side soon after waking up. It was Heartbreaker who did it not her!

Fuming, Emma placed her bow back on her back and dove skimming the edges of the wind current." Let's go home!" Emma said only half happily her wings spread heading for the cloud home she had in the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdxxxxxxxxxx

In the park long after everyone left seven shadows detached from the darkness and met in the center. They changed until they looked human but the light was too dim to make out anything else.

"Are you sure she is our little sister Wrath? She seems too cheerful." One asked. The sixth stirred irritably.

"That is the Cupid side. I've told you three times she has two personalities Envy." Wrath snapped back. One shadow watched Envy fume before talking.

"She won't be useful then. We need Heartbreaker not some silly little Cupid." A shadow snapped. Wrath tried to remember the punching her would end in bloodshed.

"You think I don't know that Lust? Don't worry I'll take care of that. You need to prepare for the war." Wrath growled. One of the people chuckled maliciously.

"I can't wait to finally take revenge on those silly little spirits." It said happily. Wrath held up a finger.

"Don't give it away too early Pride. Be careful you idiot." Wrath snapped. Pride growled then turned and stalked away but paused when Wrath called out." Oh and If you see the little Cupid feel free to catch her and bring her back. It would speed up the war tremendously."

Pride nodded yes and walked out of the clearing. The rest of the seven nodded as well." Good this meeting can be over. Though Greed watch Pride and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Wrath called out. Greed nodded and the shadows dispersed.

For now.

Xxxxxxxxxddxdxxxxxxdxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own Rise of the Guardians but I would like you to review!


End file.
